


Takes Two To Tango

by piecesofseikatsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofseikatsu/pseuds/piecesofseikatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng is another person when it comes to Chat Noir, her dance partner and rival. Dance AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes Two To Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shironyaan_Miraii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironyaan_Miraii/gifts).



> This chapter is dedicated to Shironyaan_Miraii (and also Ang). Thank you for your cool name suggestions and crazy (which is an underrated adjective) ideas.

Marinette clutched the doorknob with a pale thin hand, and pressed her ear against the wooden door. Murmurs of soft instructions and soundly noises of shoes tapping against the ground filled her ears faintly.

She knew she arrived earlier than she was supposed to be.

Laughter erupted in the room, quickly followed by a chorus of thanks. Marinette twisted the doorknob then stood aside.

Children came pouring out. Tutus and leotards filled the corridor with an energetic buzz. She smiled wistfully at the grins on the faces. Brushes against her bags, soft and rough, all accidental, were forgiven by shouts of apologies. Marinette responded with giggles and a few dainty waves.

Bump.

"Ow,"Marinette groaned in a quiet voice, eyes closed tightly at the sharp pain. After a deep breath, she opened her eyes.

A pre-teen with spiky brown pigtails fastened on the top of her head by pink ribbons looked up at the slightly appalled dark-haired woman. "Hi there, Manon," greeted Marinette. "Waiting for your mama to drive you home?"

Manon shot her a dirty look. "Nuh-uh, Miss Marinette," she said. "My BFFs and I are gonma hang out at some fab sweet shops. Mom's got extra shifts today."

Marinette hid the smile threatening to surface on her lips. Looks like she would have to text Papa and Maman to give discounts to some specific customers again. "Sounds cool," drawled Marinette. "I guess outfits could wait till Monsieur Agreste gets them."

To Marinette's expectation, Manon indeed did light up at thd mention of dance outfits. "Can you please please send the sketches to Alya--- I mean to me?" Manon pleaded as she fumbled a cell phone from her black jeans. "Here's my numbe---"

"Nope, Manon," Marinette turned around to see a blond perched against the entrance of the ballet studio. "You will get to see those tutus after I inspect them." He paused, which Marinette assumed it was for dramatic effect (quite effective, judging from her own dumbstruck state). "Which won't bound to happen unless you stop hogging Marinette away from me. Right, Mari?"

"Y-yeah," Marinette omitted a cough with the intention of covering her stuttering. "I agree with Monsieur Agreste."   
  
Manon's foot twitched as her pink-glossed mouth curved into a pout, mascara-smeared eyes blinking at Marinette.

"Puppy eyes aren't going to work on me anymore, Missy," teased Marinette, secretly pleased.

"You guys are soo strict, " whined the teenager. She marched away before muttering a grudging 'bye', then proceeded to leave, handbag flinging.

Marinette faced Adrien, now that no obstacle stood between them. She prayed that the blush of her cheeks wouldn't seem too prominent against the makeup she had carefully applied in the morning.

Adrien smiled apologetically. "My sincere apologies for wasting your time, Miss Dupain-Cheng," he made a wide sweeping gesture to the entrance. "You can head straight into my office."

"Call me Marinette, Monsieur," said Marinette meekly, slipping her ballet flats off and hugging the bag tight to her chest. The nearly hidden door next to the bars wasn't so hidden to her after months and months of visits.

"Lemme help you, Mari," Adrien stretched his arms out, beaming with such radiance that Marinette had seriously considered fainting. "You're one of the few ladies I've witnessed who look unburdened to carry luggage of such weight."

"I'm glad you think so," answered Marinette casually, a great contrast to the somersaults tumbling in her stomach. She reached out to push the door, but the blonde man was faster.

She refused to take back her arm; she was a feminist under that soft exterior though it was impressive how she changed her mind the moment their hands touched.

Marinette felt the coolness of his, even from the tips. She was surprised at this; his skin was of a semi-tan color, prominently darker than hers.

Despite this, her palm felt like a blazing fire, a great complement to the almost never-ending hotness of her face.

Adrien, being the gentleman as usual, seemingly did not notice the flustered expression Marinette held. "Do take a seat."

Marinette plopped her bags on the wooden desk and settled herself on the comfy chair. She took a quick glance of the walls, pictures taken of Adrien and his students after competitions, all grins. The medals and golden cups dangling around the room had always impressed Marinette. The only difference was that she learnt how to conceal it.

"So here are the outfits you have ordered," Marinette hastily placed clothings wrapped by plastic in front of a waiting Adrien. Adrien remained impassive as he picked up a dress, green eyes fixed.

Marinette felt her hands sweat. The atmosphere nearly seemed...tense?

Maybe it was because her designs this time was not at all similar to the pastel frilly ones she had made before. They were a bright, bright red at the top, slowly changing into a dark scarlet. The trim of the dress's bottom was cut with shimmering (fake) black jewels. The rest of the tutu was covered by faint white glitter. The boys' outfit was made in the same style, the line of black jewels instead sewed into a belt fastened at their waist underneath their red suit jackets.

Marinette fidgeted at the uncomfortable silence and Adrien's lack of emotions. She were...acquaintances long enough with him to know he always wore his emotions on his sleeve. (Why, he even had a shirt with the words 'feelings' on the sleeve. It would be infuriating rather than cute if the person wearing that piece of clothing was someone else...)

"Wow," said Adrien finally, the thin line of his mouth fading. "It's just what we need."

Marinette widened her eyes. "Really?" She asked cautiously. "Would the material be too tight for the children?"

He shook his head. "Absolutely not," his gaze, wandering from her to the red dress, was intense. She shivered. "You've really outdone yourself this time, Marinette."

_Oh no,_ thought Marinette as the Agreste pearly- teeth- beam struck right into her heart. _Why can someone look so dang gorgeous??_

"Um," Marinette managed to say as she feebly walked to the exit. "I think I should go. Sorry for wasting your time, Monsieur Agreste."

"It's Adrien. And Mari," Adrien tugged on her sleeve gently. "I really appreciate your work. Besides the usual payment, would you mind if I take you out for coffee someday?"

"Huh?"

Adrien looked concerned. "You dislike caffeine?"

"Don't get me wrong, I adore coffee," said Marinette warily. "It's not necessary for you to waste money on... me."

If only he knew where she got her inspiration from...

"You deserve it," Adrien shrugged. "But it's alright. I'll drag you out sometime!"

He winked and Marimette wondered, for what looked like the five-hundredth time, why he needed to make her feel lovestruck as if she were a high-schooler.

"Oh," Marinette glanced up at the chiming antique clock. "I got to go, Adrien. In a bit of a hurry. See you later!"

Adrien adjusted the black hat he had just put on and Marinette felt a tingle where his messenger bag touched her. "Goodbye, Marinette."

Marinette rushed out of the door and fled down the stairs, not a bit out of breath. She raised a hand up and to her luck, a taxi stopped in front of her.

***

Adrien locked the studio. He took the empty corridor in sight, opening a hidden window which led to a small fire escape. Silently, he closed the window shut then jumped off the narrow platform, landing on the hard alley ground after a swift jump.

***

"Where to, miss?" questioned the taxi driver in a gruff voice.

Marinette skimmed the insides of her handbag, heart racing.

Her lips moved.

***

Adrien was sure no one could see him sprinting from alley to alley under dim twilight. His mind was only focused on one location.

***

"Club Butterfly Eclipse, please," said Marinette.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
